Complicated
by Cassie Valentine
Summary: Entered in he BekaDylan list anniversary contest. Sometimes, complicated is good.


Complicated  
  
Yep, a song fic strikes again.  
  
Complicated is Avril Lavigne's.  
  
Andromeda is Tribune.  
  
Life's like this: you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into . . promise me honestly I'm never gonna find ya fake it.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he told me one night.  
  
"What?" I asked. Dylan had been off all week. Muttering to himself, rambling about nothing. It was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"Chaos. All this hatred in the universe, the deceptions, no one trusting any one else . . ." he told me.  
  
"Things are getting better. People are starting to trust again," I pointed out as I put the Maru on auto pilot. Dylan sighed.  
  
"Beka, starting isn't good enough. It should have always been like this," he said. Once again, he was starting not to make sense.  
  
"You mean people shouldn't be trusting?" I asked.  
  
"No, they should," he clarified, a ghost of a smile crossed his features.  
  
"Just checking," I told him. "It should, but it isn't. It will be right. At some point," I finished as I got out of the pilots chair to face him.  
  
"It's been 306 years since the Commonwealth fell. Surely someone before me would have thought to try and put it back together."  
  
"Yeah, right after we patched together what we could find to make ships that still wouldn't have a chance at defeating the Magog and the Nietszcheans," I said. "Dylan, it took years for enough humans to get off Earth just to prove we weren't extinct or just good as slaves. It took just about as long for the Nietszcheans to get the Magog on earth under control. I'd say getting the Commonwealth off the ground in just over 300 years is still pretty impressive," I told him. So that's what this was all about. I mean, what's an aniversary with out a smatering of guilt ont he side?  
  
"I guess," he said, not really believing me as I lead him into the galley.  
  
"It is, trust me," I said as I made coffee. "You've gotten more then 50 planets signed at this point, more asking to be signed, you've made treaties with most of the larger prides, Tyr's moving into a possition to start his own pride which will unite most of the prides you've signed . . . Things are better than could be expected." He sighed, still not convinced. I sighed and handed him his cup. "Life's like this, You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and turn it into . ." He looked up.  
  
"Turn it into what?"  
  
"Depends on what you got in the first place. You got a universe of chaos and you're turning it into an orderly place. You got a bunch of misfits and turned us into a crew. You took a Nietszchean without a pride and used him to your advantage as well. I'd say you got pretty lucky," I said with a shrug. He thought about it for a moment as he looked at me.  
  
"I guess I did, huh?" he aske dwith a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, you did," I confirmed as I drifted off to find some music, running across the song I had gotten that advice from and turned it on, humming the song to myself as he got an epiphany from the words.  
  
"And here I thought you had come up with that on your own."  
  
"Eh," I said with a shrug. "Why make up what you can borrow?" He laughed. "What?" I asked as I looked at him.  
  
"I guess what they say is true," he told me. "You can take the conn artist out of the con, but you can't take the con out of the artist." I glanced at him.  
  
"That wasn't as poetic as you usually are," I informed him. He shrugged. "Good try though."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess nothing's as simple as it used to be."  
  
"Complicated can be good though," I pointed out.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Complicated is a good song," he laughed. "Life would be boring if it was really simple."  
  
"I guess complicated is good," he said as I left the room. 'Maybe I should complicate things a little more,' I wondered tomyself as I left the room. We had been flirting shamelessly for a few years now. Maybe I should just make things a little more complicated for us. In a good way, of course. 


End file.
